moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aremict Lionshield
Aremict Lionshield '''is a Half Elven Champion. Formerly a Templar, Aremict has moved onto a calling more suited to his specific combat style. Other than that, there is little known about his career/missions before his time in the Lordaeronian Military. Physical Description (Always a WIP) Head: Upon his facial region, '''Aremict Lionshield '''has several notable scars, such as a scar going horizontally across his left cheek. The other assortment of scars across his facial region are as stated below: * A slash wound scar glides right through his right eye, though not on the eye (oddly), as it stops at the edge of Arem's right eyebrow, then begins once more at the bottom of his eye. One could easily guess that this may have been due to how far the blade or used weapon penetrated Arem's helmet-covered head and skin. Several people know of this injury well, as Arem used to wear an eye patch over the injury. * A vertical scar could also be seen going across the left side of Arem's lips, the scar easily seen on the lips and Arem's face, as the blade made contact to both positions. Even though the wound is mostly healed, scar tissue is still seen on Arem's face, above and below his lips. Along with scars, Arem sported quite the beard and ponytail, the color of his hair being a bright shade of brownish-red, including the color of his beard. The ponytail Arem wore went down just below the bottom of his neck, and just above his upper chest. Few have ever seen Arem with a different hair style for some time, as he now tends to keep the hair away from his eyes. Even fewer have seen his hair cut short. Chest and Arms: '''Aremict Lionshield '''was by far not the strongest man in the world, or most muscled, but if you were lucky (or unlucky) enough to see his bare chest, it was easy to see that the Half Elf still had a large amount of muscle under that armor. Instead of being in one area, Arem's muscles were well balanced around his body. Those who found themselves looking at his chest, would find but a few scars, ranging from a tiny slice across the Half Elf's abs, to a mostly-healed stab wound about the Champion's left pectoral muscle. In terms of tattoo's, the only tattoo the Half Elf currently has upon his form is etched upon his right arm. The tattoo is that of a Lordaeronian flag scarred by battle, with rips and tears about the length of banner's cloth. While the tattoo is large, it doesn't reach beyond Aremict's elbow, and is kept upon his upper arm, as well as a bit of his right shoulder, which shows the spear tip of the banner. Legs: '''Aremict Lionshield has strong legs, as he walks and runs in a giant suit of plate all the time. Arem has few scars on his legs, none of them worthy of real note, as they were minuscule at best. To make it even better, Arem had no tattoos on his legs, either. Something Arem did have on his legs, however, was hair, not a ton of it, but he had easily-seen hairs covering his legs, the hairs taking a shade of red-black, though the red could only be seen very closely. Weapons and Weapon Origins Silverrune (Runeblade): Silverrune was an elven-forged runeblade made by Arem's great grandfather on the High Elven side of his family. The blade had several special abilities, of which were limited to specific times of the day, or to enemy types. Such abilities are listed below: * Silverrune increases in strength over the course of the night, reaching its peak of strength at midnight. * Silverrune is most effective versus undead, which includes the forsaken and Death Knights. * Whenever Silverrune kills an undead opponent, the defeated opponent is melted down and purifies any plagued soil nearby, or under the opponent. The Lionblade (Longsword): The Lionblade was forged by Arem during his time in the Lordaeronian Army. The Lionblade is Arem's usual pick for combat. If anyone were to know Arem from his time in the Highguard, they'd know that Arem used to carry a shield alongside it. Where that shield went is unknown. The Boar's Tusk (Lance): The Boar's Tusk is the name Arem gives to practically all of his favored lances (mostly because a lance isn't supposed to last forever, and is sometimes preferred to shatter upon hitting opponents, for the chance of some very nasty splinters heading into places the opponent wouldn't want them to). These lances are often what rides into battle with, from the start, then switching to his other weaponry (stated above) after the lance is useless or shattered. Rumors About Aremict Lionshield # It is said that Aremict Lionshield was brought back to life, after being defeated by a Death Knight in Redridge. The killer is known to Aremict, but unknown to many. # Some say that before Aremict joined the Lordaeronian Army, he was part of a dangerous group of mercenaries that killed without mercy around the region of the Eastern and Western Plaguelands, back in Old Lordaeron. # It is also said that Arem had several children over his lifetime, and that they have all died to forsaken-related causes. # Some think that Arem used to have relations with several Sin'dorei members of the Horde, during his time with the Argent Crusade. # Some believe Aremict rather likes going on Forsaken hunts around Lordaeron. Family/ Connections Family: Father's Side: Yanduilaul Lightwrath: Father (K.I.A by forsaken troops) Darius Lightwrath: Grandfather (Deceased due to old age) (More to come) Mother's Side: Cathariel Sunwrath: Mother (K.I.A during the Massacre of Silvermoon) Selandaril Sunwrath: Grandfather (K.I.A in Northrend, place and time unknown) Lormaledran Sunwrath: Great Grandfather (Alive - Sin'dorei) (More to come) Children/ Brothers: (Unknown = Find Out In-Game) Beredact Lightshield: Brother (M.I.A after Dark Portal Expedition into Outland) Unknown: Brother (K.I.A then rebirthed by forsaken) Baltharanzar Deathwrath: Brother (Alive-ish, Death Knight) Baredren: Son (K.I.A in forsaken lands, during battle beside Highguard) Unknown: Son (Unknown) Alexandra Lionshield: Daughter (Alive) Connections: Sael'thas Sunwrath: Close Friend (K.I.A, betrayed by other members of the Alliance) Kormed Wolfheart: Close Friend (K.I.A) Apothice: Unknown (Alive-ish, Death Knight) Mikhayla Lionshield: Wife (Alive) Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Characters